


Happy Birthday Keith

by ColeAutherium



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Happy Birthday Keith, I love him, Keith loves Lance, Keith might cry, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, My boys birthday, i might cry, klance, pining lance, so pure, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeAutherium/pseuds/ColeAutherium
Summary: It's Keith's birthday and the team decides to celebrate





	Happy Birthday Keith

Happy Birthday Keith

October 23. Or at least, a good estimate of today's date in human time. He could be totally off, but that's what everyone was going with. Lance smiled as he walked down the hall.  
You see, birthdays were very important to Lance, with his large family, your date of birth kind of gave you your role. Your age was everything after all. Since Lance was the youngest, he got to be childish and complain about chores and whatnot back home. Until his nieces and nephews came over, then he was in charge of the little ones which could be fun. So again, age and birthdays were important.  
Lance kind of made it his job to know everyone's birthdays, even Allura's and Coran's. He knew Shiro's, as well, and obviously his best buds were on that list. But then their was Keith. He had thought getting his birthday out of the boy would be difficult because he was so closed off yet surprisingly, when he asked it hadn't been to big of a deal.  
~~~  
They were in the lounge. Keith was talking a break from the blades for a while, mostly because Shiro had begged him to. Keith had a lot more scars than he used to these days. Everyone needed a chance to breathe sometimes. Lance had been curiously sitting beside him, looking him over, enjoying the sight of Keith in his casual Earth clothes again, not that he minded the skin tight spandex body suit Keith had recently taken to wearing.  
"You've been staring at me for forever. What do you need Lance?" Keith asked. He sounded disinterested but he wouldn't mind hearing Lance talk. Never thought that would cross his mind.  
"Oooh nothing, just curious about something." The two of them weren't exactly rivals anymore, having abandoned the childish role some time ago, they were companions that liked to bicker. Or in Lance's case, pining for the other.  
"Spit it out then." Keith replied, head laying back on the couch, his eyes closed as he tried to relax but not sleep.  
"When's your birthday?" Lance asked, because what would be the point of running around the topic when he didn't know how long Keith would stay at the castle this time? Keith sat up at the question, eyeing Lance in confusion.  
"October 23rd... Why?" The fact that someone asking about his day of birth was confusing made Lance a little sad.  
"I've asked everyone. I'm kind of surprised you told me so quickly." Lance replied, smiling softly, liking to believe Keith trusted him.  
"Well it wasn't a secret." Keith leans back again, returning to his earlier position to try and relax. 

October 23rd... Huh?

~~~

Today was the day of Keith's birthday and Lance planned to celebrate it. It was pretty easy to plan a little surprise when Keith was gone all the time, though Lance did extremely dislike not having Keith around anymore. They were in the control room, the mice had helped set up fun decorations here and there, Lance was by the door, he was a look out. The lights were off and everyone was at the ready. Shiro had called Keith back to the castle for an "emergency briefing" half an hour ago. Keith should be here any minute. Lance heard steps and he peeked around the corner. Keith was coming! He ran back to the control room and let the door silently slide shut before signaling to the others that the birthday boy was on the way.  
Everyone was silent as the steps grew closer. The door opened and-  
"Hello...?" Keith called, hand on his dagger. The lights were flicked on by Lance and everyone threw small pieces of colored paper at the ravenette now in a fighting stance by the door. "WHAT THE-" Lance was a laughing mess, just to the left of Keith who was now looking at him and everyone around him in immense confusion.  
"Happy birthday, mullet." Lance says, finally able to calm his laughter at Keith's instinctual reaction. Keith, still very confused, puts his dagger back in his sheath.  
"Wait... What? Birthday? Today's my birthday?" He asks with wide eyes, everyone around him is smiling, their are colors everywhere, a table with a green frosted cake Hunk had baked, paper confetti littered the floor.  
"Of course it is, your Galra brain make you forget?" Hunk says, stepping closer to ruffle Keith's hair.  
"I haven't changed-! Whatever... It just slipped my mind. What's happening right now?" Keith asks, pushing away Hunks Galra jokes. Everyone is stepping closer, Lance is stepping closer. Shit he's so close.  
"We're celebrating your birthday, duh. Aren't you 19 today? That's pretty big." Pidge says, adjusting their glasses. Keith can't stop looking at everyone who seems to be stepping closer with each word. He nods.  
Suddenly everyone is hugging him like they did before he left and he's not sure why.  
"Why are you crying? Did you not want us to celebrate it?" Lance asks, his voice suddenly in his ear. Keith like to him. He's crying? Oh. He can feel his tears dripping down his cheeks now.  
"I just," he sniffles. "I've never celebrated my birthday before." He says slowly and Lance's heart pings with sympathy.  
"Well I'm glad we can do it now." Allura speaks up. Their all still hugging him and he can't help but feel overwhelmed by their attention and affection.  
He's smiling uncontrollably.  
"Thank you!" He hugs everyone that can fit in his arms. Lance can't help it. He has to do it. He presses a kiss to Keith cheek.  
"Happy birthday, Keith."

-END-


End file.
